Its in Her DNA
by MysticalMaiden21
Summary: 20 oneshots involving Fem!Kaworu/Shinji pairing that will involve different AU's, promts or take place in the Evangelion universe. RxR
1. I Saw Her Standing There

When I saw her, she was sitting on a a broken piece of metal. She was humming to _Ode of Joy_ as she stared off to the distance. I had no idea where this girl came from. It didn't seem like she lived around here.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she speaks. I jumped a little in shock. How long has she known I was standing here?

She looks at me with the biggest, kindest smile I have ever in my entire life. Her red eyes pierced into mine. She titles her head a little, waiting for my answer.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

She stands up and looks down at me. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa. Its nice to finally meet you Shinji Ikrai."

How she knew my name surprised me. How does she know me? She must be a foreigner since her appearance made her stand out and if she wasn't, she proberly works at NERVE but I would have recognized her but she didn't look familiar. How does she know my name?

 _'Who is this girl?'_

* * *

 **AN: This is my first time writing something for Evengelion so I apologize for any mistakes.**


	2. I Love You

When she kissed me, I was shocked. Here is this beautiful girl who barely knows me and she's kissing me? What kind of game is this girl playing at?w

There was so many emotions running through my head. Many mixed emotions flooded my head that I was unable to comprehend what was happening. My mind was blank for a moment before I heard a small moan coming from Kaworu. Once my senses came back, I pushed Kaworu away from me.

She was confused. Hurt even. A flash of guilt whelmed over me but I was still confused as to why she kissed me. Was she doing this for pity? Did someone put her up to it?

"I'm sorry." she apologizes before I could speak. She looks down and rubs the right side of her arm. "Its just...I've been wanting to do that since I first met you."

"Why?" I ask her.

She looks at me with those red eyes of hers and smiles. "Because I love you Shinji."

Its been a long time since someone has ever said they loved me. The last person whose ever said those words was my mother before she died. I never realized how long I have been waiting to hear those three words from another person.

I just never thought someone this beautiful, this amazing, this _perfect_ to tell me what I've always wanted to hear.

But did I feel the same? Kaworu is an amazing friend. She's treated me with kindness and was there for me whenever I needed to talk to someone.

Love is another emotion you feel for a certain person. You cherish that person and you are willing to spend time with that person. They make you a better person and you genuinely feel happy.

I know that's how father felt for my mother.

But did I love Kaworu that way? Honestly, I don't know.

She must have read my mind or something because she said afterwards, "Its okay. You don't have to answer right away. From what I understand, human men don't confess right away once the women confess her feelings correct?" she giggles at her joke and I found myself cracking a smile.

She sighs and pulls me in for a hug. "Its okay though. My love for you is eternal and I hope...when your ready...that you tell me how you feel okay?"

I nodded and I hugged her back. Physical contact was never my forte but when Kaworu hugs me, I feel comfortable and safe. Loved even. I quess it was natural with her.

* * *

 **AN: So am I making Shinji and Kaworu out of character? If I am I would appreciate it if someone told me. This is my first Evangelion fic.**


	3. High School AU

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was the girl that guys fawned over and girls envied over.

She was beautiful, intelligent, kind, her way of speaking to others sounded like poetry beyond compare. She was friends with everyone and she treated everyone the same. Adults respected her and everyone liked her.

But everyone would admit she was odd. To her appearance to her taste on certain things, it made everyone wonder if she was human and not an alien.

Then they began to wonder if she was crazy when everyone in school saw Kaworu Nagisa walking down the hallways holding hands with the school outcast, Shinji Ikrai.

If there was one word to describe Shinji is dull. He didn't stand out like most people. He had the usual brown hair and brown eyes you see on any other person, he was quiet, he didn't have any friends, he was a loner. He was a okay student and he rarely got into trouble. So what made Kaworu decide to date the guy?

Well, for starters, Kaworu has had a crush on Shinji since their opening ceremony back when they were first years. Secondly, Kaworu was the only one who was able to hold a normal conversation with Shinji. And third, when someone questioned their relationship, she would respond with ; "I was meant to be with Shinji."

They didn't understand what she meant by that and they still bombarded her with questions.

Most people wondered, some even said things about their relationship saying Kaworu deserved someone better.

But to Kaworu, Shinji was already perfect. Its just nobody took the time to witness it themselves.

When they don't get their answers from Kaworu, most people would go to Shinji and ask him why they're dating. He would shrug and respond with, "I don't know to be honest." he would say. "She was the one that asked me out first. After that, we just started seeing each other and then...we became a thing."

Shinji wouldn't admit it to people but Kaworu actually asked him out since the first week of school after the opening ceremony. She's tried months to get him to say yes but he always refused. He only said yes because he felt bad for always declining her offer and cause he thought to himself, ' _Its just one date. Its not like nothing is going to come out of it.'_

Eventually it did and Shinji found himself falling for the red-eyed girl a little more then he believed.

She made him happy which was rare for him since he hasn't felt happy for a very long time. She listens to him and she makes him comfortable. He could be himself around her.

He was grateful for her presence and he was glad he had her in his life.

* * *

 **AN: Would this be cconsidered a School AU? I mean it mentions it but its not the main focus. I'm really running out for titles for some of these chapters.**


	4. Stars

I didn't get why Shinji liked stars. To me, they were nothing but small dots in the sky. But to Shinji, they made him smile. The stars made him happy.

I love his smile. It was adorable as he was. Maybe thats why I stuck around that night and watcted the stars with him. The way his lips curled into a smile and his eyes filled with awe. A fluttery feeling raises in my chest. I wish I could make him smile like that. I want to make him smile like that.

I love his smile as much as I love him. Especially when he's happy. Shinji deserves to be happy and if he finds that in the stars, then I wish the night would never end just so I can see his precious smile.

* * *

 **AN: This was fun writing in Kaworu's point of view. This takes place during 3.0.**


	5. Pregnancy AU

"Shinji, are you alright?"

"Hm...what?"

"I asked if you are alright? You haven't said a word for a while." Kaworu explains to him.

"O-oh sorry." he says then proceeds to look at the floor. Kaworu kneels down in front of him and faces eye contact. She rests her hand over his. "Shinji...are you really alright? You can tell me you know."

Shinji sighs and he shakes his head. "Not really."

She understandably nods. "And its because-?"

"I'm-we're-we're going to have a baby. Your pregnant and I'm going to be a father." he says.

Kaworu nods. "Yes, that is indeed true. And this makes you nervous?"

"Well yeah. What happens if I fail? What if the kid hates me? What if I'm not a good father? I didn't have a very good role model to teach me how a dad should be you know."

"Yes I know but Shinji, your going to be a wonderful father. You can learn from your fathers mistakes and become a much better father."

"But how can you be so sure about that? Aren't you worried I might mess up?" he asks her.

"Everyone makes mistakes and everyone messes up once in their lives. Its just our job to learn from them and get better at it. And besides, there will be times where I might mess up as well."

Shinji scuffs. "You mess up?Thats hard to believe. Your good at everything."

Kaworu shakes her head. "Not everyone is perfect Shinji-kun. Not even I and you know that. Remember the incident with the kitchen a couple of weeks ago?"

How could he not? It was one of their date nights and Kaworu took it upon herself to make a surprise dinner for Shinji. While Shinji appreciated the hard work she went through to make him dinner, they both knew Kaworu wasn't a good cook. Which is why Shinji always took care of making dinner.

"Anyways," Kaworu speaks. "What I'm trying to say is you'll make a wonderful father Shinji-kun. You have nothing to worry about."

"But thats all I can do! Worry. I'm worried I might mess up, I'm worried I'll be bad as a father and II'm worried my own kid won't even like me. A lot of people don't usually like me when they first meet me ya know."

"Thats not true. I liked you the moment I first saw you." Kaworu sits down next to him and pulls him in for a hug. She starts to play with the back of hair while her other hand traced circles around his back.

"You have nothing to worry about Shinji. We're going to raise this baby together and your going to be the best dad ever." She kisses his lips.

Shinji sighs. "Well..I'll try. For you and the baby." she smiles. "Perfect. So, what do you want to have for dinner? I'm thinking about take-out."

Shinji laughs to himself a little. Kaworu and he as parents. It was a big step but Shinji couldn't imagine it without Kaworu.

* * *

 **AN: I'm not to happy with this chapter but hopefully the next one will be better.**


	6. Café and Soulmate Au

When I was born, five words were imprinted on the bottom of my waist. They said, 'I _love you Shinji Ikari._ ' in perfect cursive. When I was old enough to understand what these words meant, my mother told me these are the first words my soulmate will say to me.

Some years later, after she told me that, while other kids had something simple " _Hey my names..._ " or " _Can I borrow a pencil?_ " mine has someone telling me they love me.

First off, I found this stupid. Seriously, the first words my soulmate will say to me is that person confessing their love to me? How do I know if my soulmate wasn't some crazy person?

Well, while almost half the kids in my school have met their soulmate, I was one of the few who hasn't meet the "one".

I wouldn't say its sad. I'm quite relieved honestly. Being in a relationship seemed to much work and I wouldn't know what to do. Would that person even like me? What if they leave me and I end up alone again? I don't think I can handle that.

"Hey Shinji," my co-worker Asuka whispers to me. I look up from what I was doing and glance at her direction. "What?" I whisper back.

She points to my left with a mischievous smile on her face. "Your fan is here again." she tells me.

I look at the direction she pointed and sure enough, she was.

For the past couple of months or so, three weeks after I started working here at the café, a girl around our age would come here and order the same drink and muffin. She would also sit in the same seat which was at the way corner by the window. She also carried around a notebook and who knows what she writes inside.

And despite her appearance that made her stand out, the reason I was paying attention to her was because whenever I work she would be there. At first I thought it was just a coincidence so I didn't think to much about it.

But then her visits became more frequent and whenever I come to days where I work, she would be here.

It was kinda creepy and Asuka has said in many occasions that she is my stalker. I thought that was ridiculous. I wasn't an interesting guy. I was plain to most standards and most people tended to ignore me so, why would this girl waste her time with me if she was really a stalker?

I hum and I go back making the chocolate mocha. "Is that so?" I said sounding disinterested.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Asuka asks.

"Because I'm busy." I replied flatly.

Asuka rolls her eyes. "Please, with what? Being boring?"

"No. Doing my job. Something you clearly lack to do." Seriously, why did Misato have to put our shifts on the same day? Asuka hardly did anything but talk or get into fights with the customers.

Asuka huffs and sticks her nose in the air with her hands balled to her hips. "Well I was just helping. Besides, I don't see what that girl sees in you. Shes way to good looking for you."

I glance at the girl. I won't deny it but the girl is attractive. She had an unusual appearance but that only added to how beautiful she was. Shoulder length grey hair with red gleaming eyes, it just made her stand out from everyone.

The girl _then glances up from her notebook and we made eye contact. I froze in my spot, unable to move. 'Ah great! Now she's going to think I'm a creep just for looking at her! Great. Way to go you idi_ ot.' but to my surprise, she didn't seem all that bothered. Instead of sending me a cold or disgusted look, she simply smiled and waved to me with her eyes closed.

My entire body froze in that spot. My heart was thumping and my knees went weak. My face suddenly became hot. ' _Am I-am I blushing_?!' I screamed in my head.

"Oohhh, someone's got a little crush~!" Askua sang.

"S-shut up." I said and quickly went back to work.

* * *

"Hey Shinji, I'm leaving early so you close down the shop okay?"

I stopped washing the dishes and looked at Asuka. "Wha-what? No Asuka I can't close down the shop. I need to go home and finish the laundry before Misato comes home."

She shrugs. "Not my problem." she throws me the keys which I unsuccessfully caught. They landed in front of my feet. I picked them up while she continues, "Close at ten okay? And make sure you don't lock the keys in okay?"

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever. Anyways, see ya." she walks away from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to wash the dishes.

After I was done with the dishes, I got all of my things from the employees room. I grabbed the keys afterwards and I was just about to turn off the lights when I see the girl from earlier still sitting in the same seat.

What was she still doing here? She doesn't stay here after closing hours.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I spoke. She turns her eyes away from the window and looks at me. Instantly she smiles. I gulped. "The store is about to close so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I tell her.

Her smile widens when I spoke and I begun to feel nervous. Why is she smiling at me as if she were glad? Most people aren't usually excited to speak to me.

She collects her bag and she follows me outside the shop.

I close the café and I was just about to leave when I hear a soft voice, "Umm...excuse me?"

I turn around to look at the girl. She looked shy and she was biting her bottom lip. She was fumbling with the ends of her skirt which showed how long and slender her legs were. She stood a couple feet higher then I so it was easy to make eye contact.

"Yes?" I responded.

She clears her throat and says, "I love you Shinji Ikari." I blinked in surprise. I stared at the girl in shock. My mouth went dry and I was trying to see if I understood her right.

"W-what?" it barely came out a whisper. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you."

A lot of emotions ran in my head once she told me that. First, I was shocked. The girl whose been watching me and has been visiting the café for months turns out to be my soulmate?

Wait, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. If she really is my soulmate, whose to even say I'm hers? Theres stories about these kinds of things. You find your soulmate only to find out that they're already in a relationship with their soulmate. What if the same thing happened to me?

"You don't even know me." I tell her. "And by the way how you know my name?"

"Your friend with the red hair told me." she tells me. "Asuka correct?"

I sighed. Of course Asuka would tell a stranger my name.

I cross my arms to my chest. "Whats your name?" I ask her.

"Oh, my apologizes." she bows down. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa." she stands straight. "And I am also your soulmate." she adds.

"How do I know your not lying?" I ask her. "For all I know you could be a crazy person."

Nagisa laughs. "I see I did not make a good impression. Very well. If you do not believe me, look at my arm." she held her hand out for me to look.

I was skeptical to say the least. I still didn't believe Nagisa was in fact my soulmate. She could play a trick on me and I didn't want to get my hopes up. I was tired of getting hurt and have my feelings tampered.

But I was curious so I looked at her arm. What it said surprised me. There written in clear handwriting was the first words I said to her.

 _'The store is about to close so I'm going to have to ask you to leave_.'

I look at her with my eyes wide open and my mouth open a gape. Nagisa still smiles at me. "It is finally great to see you again Shinji Ikari." she pulls her hand away and hides her arms behind her back.

"I don't get it." I tell her. "This is crazy."

She tilts her head. "And why is that?"

"Be-because I didn't expect my soulmate to be...I mean...I just..."

She giggles and wow was it nice. "I understand by your reaction this is not the kind of meeting you were expecting correct?"

I laugh a little and rub the back of my head. "Not really. But its not like everyone has 'I love you' as their soulmates first words."

She continues to giggle and I found myself liking it even more. "I see. But its true. I've loved you for a while now and I would like if we got to know each other better." she takes my hand and cradles it gently. She squeezes it a bit and eagerly waits for my answer.

I'll admit, shes different then I originally thought. At first, I thought she was crazy because she always watched me from afar. But shes kind and she hasn't done anything that posed a threat. It made me feel guilty for thinking negatively about her.

"I guess...I guess I'm okay with that." and I was.

* * *

 **AN: I combined the Café au and the Soulmate au together because I thought the two would fit. As you can see, I failed miserably.**


	7. Falling for You

Shinji Ikrai hates buses. He has hated them ever since he was a kid. And no it wasn't because he had car sickness (if such a thing existed), actually, it was because of the close proximity between him and strangers.

Shinji wouldn't say he hates physical contact, its just that he likes his own personal space. And sitting on the bus was no exception. Whether he sat in the way back or in the way front, the bus would automatically be filled with people all squashed into one vehicle. This is why he would rather have his own car but that was unlikely.

Living in minimum wage was a pain so he can hardly buy a car, let alone pay for one, and his bike was stolen by the neighborhood kids so his only option was the bus.

Shinji has just finished his afternoon at NERV university and to his misfortune, there were no seats available. Shinji sighs in disappointment and clicks his tongue in frustration. He hangs on to his backpack tightly by the straps and stands with the rest of the passengers.

He stood there, lost in his music when the bus suddenly stopped at a halt. Everyone managed to collect themselves before they flew out of their seats. Shinji however was unlucky.

Because Shinji was to absorbed in his music, he didn't hear the drivers warning so he ended up feeling the impact. With a scream, Shinji lets go of the strap he was holding and fumbles backwards.

He tries to hang on to something or prevent himself from falling but much to his embarrassment, Shinjj ended up landing on someone's lap.

Shinji looks at the person in panic and blushes. "I'm-I'm s-sorry!" he quickly apologizes. "I didn't...I mean..."

The person he landed on simply smiled, not bothered at all. She shakes her head and says, "I think you just fell for me."

Shinji's entire face turns red. "H-huh?"

The girl smiles and closes her eyes. "Hello. My name is Kaworu Nagisa. Its a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **AN: I don't know what I'm doing with some of these chapters half the time.**


	8. Wings AU

When he first met her, she was standing alone in the park late at night. She was standing by the sidewalk, looking up at the moon with a calm, relaxed face.

Shinji wondered what a girl was doing out at the park alone although he stopped himself from doing so. He would sound like a hypocrite if he asked her.

When she noticed him looking at her, she didn't scream or shout at him, instead she smiles and greets him. "Hello, I am Kaworu Nagisa. What is your name?"

Shinji gulps. "Shinji Ikrai." he tells her.

"Shinji Ikrai, hm?" she walks towards him and stands in front of him. "Tell me Shinji Ikrai, have you seen anyone with wings?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **AN: This is going to be a three part series so more will come.**


	9. I'll Love You for a Thousand Years

"Shinji?"

"Hm..?"

"Can you put the volume a lite high please? This song sounds beautiful." she tells him.

"Song? Uh, yeah sure. No problem." Shinji stands up and he turns the volume up. Kaworu closes her eyes and sways gently side to side.

"This song is beautiful." she says. "Its a love song isn't it?" she asks.

"Mmm, I guess. I don't know. It sounds like one." Kaworu doesn't respond after that and proceeds to listen to the song.

She starts to hum making Shinji to blush a bit. Kaworu always did have a nice voice. It was soothing and she always hits the right notes.

" _I have died every day_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more.._."

Kaworu opens her eyes and looks at Shinji who was still blushing. Kaworu stands up and grabs Shinji's hands and lifts him up. She starts to move themselves side to side.

" _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all he is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take_

 _Away whats standing in front_

 _Of me_

 _Every breath every hour has come to this..._ "

Kaworu then leans towards Shinji and kisses his nose.

" _One step closer..._

 _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed_

 _I will find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more.._."

Kaworu pulls him in a embrace and they stop dancing. Shinji held Kaworu and was wondering what has gotten into her today. Usually she didn't dance. Then he hears her sniff and a shuddering sigh. And then he feels something wet on his shoulder.

' _Is she...is she crying?_ ' he asks himself. ' _Why is she crying?_ '

"Kaworu, Kaworu why are you crying?" he asks her. He pulls her away from him but still held her shoulders. He looks at her in concern.

Kaworu sniffs. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen." she tells him. "I'm just thinking about something thats all."

"Is it the song?" he asks her.

Kaworu nods.

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No! No please. Don't turn it off."

"Then whats wrong? Kaworu please tell me. You can tell me anything." Kaworu has always been there for him whenever he was feeling down. Shinji thought he should return the favor if he helped her with her problem. It was the least he could do considering how much Kaworu has helped him.

Kaworu wipes her eyes and sniffs. "Its just...I've been alone for so long and now I finally meet you, I'm afraid we won't have much time left together."

Shinji understandably nods. "Its because your a Angel and I'm not right?"

She nods. "Angels don't age and I'm afraid that, as the years pass on, while I stay young forever, you will continue to grow old without me and someday you will not be here anymore." she explains to him, her lower lip trembling.

"You don't have to be sad about that." Shinji says. "We still have a lot of time before that comes. Isn't there a saying, 'don't think about the future, focus on now'?"

Kaworu looks at the floor. "Your right. I apologize. Its just that this song made me think about us and the future and I guess I overreacted a bit." she laughs but it was dry.

Shinji hugs her again and lets out a sigh. "I'm still glad I met you. I don't know what I'd do if we never met."

Kaworu smiles a little. "I highly doubt that. We were meant to see each other. I just wish our fate wws different."

* * *

 **AN: This was supposed to be short but I ended up making it longer then I expected it to be. The song featured in this chapter does NOT BELONG TO ME.**


	10. Wings AU Pt 2

I yelped in surprise when I see wings sprouting out from her back. Yes, that's right. Wings. The kind you would see on a angel.

Was Kaworu an angel? No. She tells me she's human but a special kind of human. One with immense strength and the ability to fly.

I thought humans flying was impossible. It was unreal. A dream most of us would kill to make it happen. Yet here I am facing the real thing.

"Where are you from?" I ask her.

Kaworu looks away and glances at the floor. A somber faint smile laced on her face. "I came from a lab." she tells me. "I've lived there my whole life." she takes a deep breath and finishes saying, "But now I'm free and I'm not going back."

"So where are you going now?" I ask her. It was quite cold since it was almost winter and Kaworu was wearing a white sundress.

Kaworu looks at me and she smiles. "Would it alright with you if I stayed with you?"

"M-me?"

Kaworu nods. "Yes. I enjoy your presence very much."

I was shocked by her words. Someone actually liked my company? That's the first.

"A-are you s-sure?" I ask her. "I mean...there's no other place you would want to go like a hotel?"

I thought she would be offended once I suggested a hotel for her. I thought she would call me a horrible person and walk - er fly- away. I didn't have a problem sharing my house to someone for the night but Kaworu is a stranger - a runaway - and I still hardly know her. What if she was dangerous?

Kaworu giggles to my surprise. "I have no money for a hotel Shinji." she tells me. "And I would prefer to sleep with someone like you."

Was she...is she serious right now? L-like she wants to sleep in the same bed with me?!

Kaworu giggles again. "If that's what you would prefer then yes I would like to sleep in the same bed with you."

I shrieked in fright as well in surprise. "Did you read my mind!?" I ask her.

Kaworu nods. "Yes. The men where I'm from inserted many chemicals into my body while they were trying to give me my wings. As you just witnessed, those are one of my powers." she explains to me.

"What other powers do you have?"

"Besides strength and mind reading, I also have x-ray vision which gives me the ability to look through someone's clothes."

I blushed and covered my lower section. Kaworu laughs which only increases my embarrassment.

"I'm only kidding Shinji. I don't have x-ray vision." she tells me through her laugh. "R-right." I meekly said.

She giggles and runs to me. "So, what do you say Shinji? Am I given permission to stay with you?"

* * *

 **AN: My goal is to give Fem!Kaworu a differently personality thats almost like Kaworu in the original show but still have her own identity so I apologize if you see her out of character.**


	11. Pictures of Us

_Click!_

Shinji blinks in surprise when a bright flash of light snaps out of nowhere. He looks up from his book and instantly cowers behind the cover of his book when he sees Kaworu taking pictures of him.

"K-Kaworu...can you not take pictures of me please? You know I don't like taking pictures." He reminds her. Kaworu giggles. "Aw but Shinji, you looked so adorable and I managed to get a picture shot of you. Look see?" she hands him her camera for him to see.

Shinji eyes the camera in wariness. He wasn't comfortable with his pictures taken, especially if someome took ot without his permission. He always believed he never looked good in pictures. Kaworu begged to differ.

When Kaworu took pictures of Shinji, they were always beautiful whether they were taken in an actual camera or on her phone. The angle was right and the light was angled just in the right spot. The one Kaworu took was no different. The afternoon sunlight hit Shinji at the right moment.

The orange red of late afternoon gave the atmosphere of the picture a calmness that seemed relaxing. Shinji blushes in embarrassment when he sees himself on the picture reading his book. His eyes were downcasted on the book and his check rested on the palm of his hand. If you look closely, you can see a tiny smile laced on his lips.

How Kaworu was able to capture the moment just right was beyond him. Shinji gives Kaworu back the picture. "Its a nice picture Kaworu." he tells him. "But next time, can you take one witthout me in it?"

She looks at him in confusion. "Why Shinji?" she asks.

"I don't like my picture taken." he says. "And you make such wonderful photos I - I wouldn't want my image to destory that." there he goes again putting his presence down. Why can't he be more confidant like Asuka and pride himself the way she did for herself? How hard can it possibly be to have confidence in yourself?

"Shinji, I love having you in my pictures. Your the best part in my photos."

"N-no I'm not." he says shaking his head. "Your photos will look better if I wasn't in them so...please stop taking photos of me okay?"

Kaworu sighs. "If you want Shinji. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." she apologizes.

Shinji shakes her head. "No its okay. I just feel comfortable if you asked me rather than taking one you know?"

"Shinji?"

"Hm?"

"Can I take one of you with me?" she asks him.

"What?"

"I don't have any pictures of us together at all so I would like this opportunity to take one."

"I...I thought you did have one of us together."

Kaworu shakes her head. "No. Please Shinji? I promise this will be the last picture I take of you." Shinji sighed.. He couldn't say no to her. They're friends and she did ask him. What hurt can it do to take one picture? So Shinji agreed to take the picture. Kaworu smiled in delight and she sits next to Shinji. She places her hand around his shoulder and leaned him close so their cheeks could touch. Shinji blushes but doesn't move.

"Okay, on the count of three, say cheese!" Kaworu tells Shinji before she starts to count to three. "One...two...three..." with a bright click, the picture was taken.

Smiling in delight, Kaworu steps back from Shinji and looks at the picture. Shinji nervously looks at her as she did that. "S-so how is it?" he asked. "Is it good?"

Kaworu fondly smiles and nods without looking at him. "Yes Shinji its perfect.I'll treasure it forever." looking at him she kisses his cheek and runs off afterwards to have the picture printed. "I'll be right back okay!?" she called out and was out of the classroom.

After Kaworu left, Shinji lets out a sigh and slumps down on his chair. He slaps his hands over his face and shakes his head. What the hell? He thought. I can't believe I just did that! I am such an idiot!

Running to the printing room, Kaworu giggles to herself in delight. She looked at the picture again and her heat beat with joy. In the picture, Kaworu was looking at the picture with a smile. Shinji was blushing as usual but at the right moment, he kissed her cheek at the right time. Kaworu pulls the picture to her chest, taint blush on her cheek.

* * *

 **AN: Probably cheesy but I thought it was kinda cute. Also I can imagine Kaworu taking pictures of just about anything, especially of Shinji.**


	12. Pool AU

Shinji was against the idea of going to the swimming pool. For starters, Askua invited him to go and he had a sinking feeling she had something planned. Secondly, he didn't know how to swim - he doesn't even own a swimsuit. But Asuka, being the stubborn red head he knew, dragged him to go because in her words said he had to stop being such a loser staying at home and have some fun.

Misato agreed with Asuka (of course she would), and told Shinji he should have some fun every once and a while. Shinji - although reluctant - agreed. So here he is, at the pool wearing some of Kensuke's swimsuit trunks and watching the others - them being Asuka, some girl with pink glasses Asuka met (Shinji already forgot her name), Toji, Kensuke and... _sigh_...Kaworu.

Remember when Shinji had a feeling Asuka had something planned when she invited him to go swimming? Well as it turns out he was right and that plan involved Kaworu. It wasn't a secret that Shinji had a crush on Kaworu and it was very obvious to everyone so Asuka came up with a plan to make things interesting between the two because honestly, stuttering like idiots was getting old.

Shinji sat on the folded chairs that was just a few feet from the pool. He sat under the umbrella that shielded his body from the heat. The pool was a bit packed with a few parents with their children, some teenagers and some elderly people. The lifeguards kept watch - one of them being Rei - to make sure there was no rough housing in the pool.

Shinji had his knees pulled tightly to his chest and he was listening to his music. He was bored and he desperately wanted to leave but Asuka would kill him if he left (and he **knows** she'll drag him to the pool even though he doesn't know how to swim) so he stayed put.

He lets out a bored sigh wondering when they were going to leave when he noticed Kaworu getting out of the pool. Shinji caught a glimpse of her and instantly his main focus was now on Kaworu. Kaworu flipped her wet hair backwards and wiped her bangs away from her face. She lets out a sigh and grabs her towel and walked towards Shinji. She greeted him when she sat down on a chair beside him and she started to dry her hair. "Wonderful day isn't it?" she spoke.

Shinji took off one of his earplugs and replied. "Y-yeah. Its pretty hot today." she hummed. "Yes. Taking a swim makes it relaxing knowing your skin is cool from the heat." she gave him smirk of a smile and Shinji felt a chill.

Kaworu giggles and starts to dry her legs. They sit in silence as Kaworu dried her legs and Shinji trying hard not to watch. He gulped to himself, his chest felt tight and his lips went dry. He licked his lips as he watched Kaworu dry her leg very slowly. They looked so nice - like everything about her. They were long and smooth, Shinji wouldn't be surprised if they were like as they are smooth. What he would do to trace his fingers up her legs very gently as she moaned softly to his ear, his fingers tracing up to her thigh, heading between her-

Woah, woah, _**woah**_! Where is this coming from? Snap out of it Shinji! This is Kaworu your thinking about! She's been his friend for so long and he's having these kind of thoughts? He can't think of her like that, they're friends and friends aren't supposed to think their friends like that no matter how much you like them.

Shinji cleared his throat and looked at anything that wasn't Kaworu. He needed to think of something that will keep his mind out of the gutter. _'Lets see...there's the chores I need to do. Misato won't be home so I'll have the place for myself until she comes back. There's homework I got to do and I have to make myself dinner. I hope Misato left something for me to do.'_

"Shinji-kun?" Shinji looked at Kaworu. "Y-yes?!" he replied a bit to quick. Kaworu blinked in surprise but quickly recovered. "I was wondering if you can put sun lotion on my back. My skin is sensitive to the sun and I don't want to get a sunburn."

"S-s-sunlotion? M-me!?"

Kaworu nodded. "Yes. But I will understand if you don't want to." Shinji glanced at the lotion than at Kaworu who was patiently waiting for his answer. He gulped and could feel his stomach roll. Why couldn't he have stayed home?

"I-I don't kn-know Kaworu. Are you sure?" Kaworu nodded. "Yes but if it makes you uncomfortable than I'll just-"

"No!" Shinji blushed and quickly apologized. "I-I'll do it."

"Shinji, you don't have to if you don't want to." Kaworu repeated. Shinji grabbed the sun lotion and squirts some on his hand. "Your always helping me out so I should do the same. Just lay on your stomach okay?" Kaworu was reluctant at first seeing how nervous Shinji looked but she did was she was told and laid on her stomach.

"You can start when your ready." she tells him before she closed her eyes. Shinji gulped and nodded. He stared at her back wondering if he should turn back but that was stupid. He already decided to do it anyways so he couldn't back down. So he mustered all the courage he had in him and Shinji sat down next to Kaworu and afterwards rubbed the lotion on her back.

Kaworu moans once his hands made contact with her back. Shinji gasped softly, his entire face red. "This feels nice!" Kaworu exclaimed softly. "But the lotion is cold."

Shinji nodded. "Y-yeah well...it has to be if you want to stay cool during the summer."

Kaworu hums and lets out another moan when Shinji rubbed the lower part of her back. "Shinji...can you...can you rub that part again please?"

"H-huh?"

"My lower back. Rub that part please. It felt nice." Shinji nodded and did what he was told. Once he started to rub her back, Kaworu moaned and god did were her moans music to Shinji's ears. He wondered if she was getting aroused by this and if she was, wondered how she would react if he pressed a little harder.

So, with his tongue sticking out, Shinji pressed his hands a little harder on her back. Kaworu arched her back and she lets out a shocked but blissful moan. She looked over her shoulder and just the look she was giving him wanted Shinji to slap his lips against hers and take her inside the cabin. But he stopped himself from doing so. "Shinji...that was a little hard...why did you do it?" she asked.

Shinji couldn't tell her she was arousing him by the sounds she was making. That will make him sound like a creep! "S-sorry Kaworu. I was just...thinking thats all. I guess my hands slipped or something." lame excuse his head screamed.

Kaworu doesn't respond and Shinji continued to rub her back. It was difficult hearing Kaworu moan while he rubbed her back. She sounded so blissful and so aroused, Shinji couldn't believe that someone as calm and collected like Kaworu could make these sort of nosies when someone rubs her back.

Shinji finally finished and he almost sighed in relief. Kaworu sat up and faced Shinji with a thankful smile. "Thank you Shinji for helping me." She placed her hand over his and Shinji gulps. "N-no problem. G-glad to help." Kaworu smiles and she leaned down to his check. She kissed his cheek. Shinji breathed out in surprise and when Kaworu pulled away to face him, Kaworu winked and walked back to the pool leaving a awestruck Shinji behind.

* * *

 **AN: This is probably a dumb chapter but I thought I'd try something sexual for these two. Not the best but practice makes perfect right?**


	13. Mistletoe

"Shinji!" Shinji looked up from his book when a pair of soft lips clashed upon his own. Shinji widens his eyes in shock in an instant when Kaworu kissed him. He pulled away quickly, hsi entire face a deep red. "Kaworu what was that for?!"

Kaworu giggles. "Its a kiss!"

"I-I know that but why?"

Kaworu held up a mistletoe and dangles it above her head. Shinji mindly groans. Of course, it was the time of the year again. Winter and when winter comes, Christmas and all its traditions that a bunch of kids his age do around the school. Shinji wouldn't say he wasn't surprised if Kaworu took part in the holiday traditions. This is her first Christmas where she will be spending it outside of STEELE so Kaworu was very excited to spend the holiday this year. Which also meant she was going to partake in the fun.

And it wasn't like Shinji waa going to stop her. Kaworu could have all the fun she wanted, he just wished she'd leave him out of it or...if she was going to involve him, give him a warning because he was not expecting Kaworu to randomly kiss him out of nowhere without warring.

Not that Shinji didnt like the kiss. Kaworu's lips were soft and they were very warm like Kaworu was. But again, a little warning next time.

"Asuka told me about the mistletoe and its tradition so I thought I'd try it out with you."

"Where did you even get a mistletoe?"

"Mari gave it to me. She told mw to kiss the boy I like and to make the kiss worth his while."

Shinji is really going to have to talk to Asuka and Mari about their little plan. Couldn't they leave him and Kaworu alone? It was getting annoying with those two interfering all the time. "So did you enjoy the kiss?"

Shinji blushed an even deeper red but he found himself nodding. "Y-yes I did. Although a warning would have been better Kaworu. I wasn't even prepared o-or anything."

"Oh, then next time I will alert you okay?" with a farewell, Kaworu walks away leaving Shinji surprised. ' _An-another kiss?!_ '


End file.
